


Лучше не найдёшь

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-ANH, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Исполнение заявки с феста однострочников: «Лэндо Калриссиан/Хан Соло. Бурная молодость двух контрабандистов».





	Лучше не найдёшь

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн событий - до того, как Хан выиграл "Сокол". Лэндо, помимо прочего, торгует подержанными кораблями на Нар Шаддаа, Луне Контрабандистов.

\- Хорош, да? - спрашивает Лэндо. Он неспешно пролистывает на голопроекторе снимки своих кораблей, выставленных на продажу. И задерживается на одном из них.

"Сокол Тысячелетия" - далеко не лучший экземпляр в его коллекции. Лэндо бы понял, если бы Хану снесло башню роскошной гоночной яхтой. Или даже вон тем курьерским: ничего лишнего, огонь и скорость в каждой линии. Но нет же, Хана угораздило влюбиться в кореллианский грузовик шестидесяти лет, если маркировка корпуса не врёт.

Корабль собран из нескольких разбитых YT-1300, но этого Лэндо, конечно, никому не рассказывает. Дурацкое название, вечно барахлящий гипердвигатель. Лэндо всё ещё не продал "Сокол" только потому, что пока не нашлось идиота отдать за него двадцать кусков, а просить меньше за YT, пусть взбрыкивающий, но на ходу - себя не уважать.  
Лэндо не слепой, он отлично видит, как у Хана вспыхивают глаза при виде старой жестянки. Как в лице у него появляется... Тоска. Голод. Жажда. Будто этот старый грузовик - глоток кислорода посреди вакуума. Или билетик в счастливую жизнь. Или потерянный дом.

Что ж, не продавцу судить, чем корабль приглянулся покупателю.  
Вот только Соло - не покупатель. В карманах у него пусто. Может быть, лет за десять он накопит денег на этот грузовик. Если, конечно, Лэндо раньше не загонит это корыто на запчасти или не разобьёт.  
Но интересно, как далеко Соло готов зайти.

\- Мы могли бы договориться, - закидывает удочку Лэндо.  
\- Я на мели, - говорит Хан устало. Хмурится, смотрит в свой стакан с недопитым виски.  
\- Ну, - Лэндо усмехается, - есть и другие способы оплаты. Если ты меня понимаешь.  
Он на миг приподнимает бровь. Взглядывает вниз, на пряжку своего ремня, потягивается, чуть расставляет ноги.  
\- Ха! Серьёзно? - Хан смеётся, но взгляд у него тёмный, цепкий.  
Попался. Зрачки чуть расширены, вот что всегда выдаёт людей, и в азартной игре, и в драке.  
\- Я, разумеется, не настаиваю, - говорит Лэндо, понижая голос, добавляя бархатистую нотку.  
\- Здесь?  
\- Добавляет остроты ощущениям, как считаешь? - Лэндо нажимает неприметную кнопку, и столик в кантине отгораживается голографическим барьером. Проектор он оставляет включенным, так, чтобы голограмма корабля парила над ним. Откидывается назад со скучающим видом. Движением головы показывает: мол, давай.  
И прищуривает глаза, чтобы не выдать удивления, когда Хан вместо того, чтобы обратить дело в шутку, или разозлиться и уйти, или разозлиться и врезать ему, прикусывает губу, кивает, на что-то решаясь, и опускается на колени напротив Лэндо одним слитным движением.

Дело не в сексе. Лэндо не стал бы рисковать давним деловым партнёрством ради какого-то оргазма. Всё это можно получить куда проще, и сердитый вуки не оторвёт вам голову.  
Его заводит игра. Расчёт. Азарт. Способность пройти по краю, туда, где никакой расчёт не поможет, вынырнуть живым и остаться с прибылью. Так, чтобы смерть дышала в спину, чтобы холодок по нервам, чтобы ставки взлетали к чёрным небесам, чтобы ни голосом, ни дыханием не выдать, как сладкий ужас и восторг поднимаются в груди. И чтобы потом рассмеяться и уйти, в который раз оставив игровое поле за собой.

Власть - возможно. Да. Дело не в технике, определённо. Лэндо может оценить прикосновения горячего языка к головке, движения рта, угол, под которым Хан заглатывает его член. Даже читерские прикосновения пальцев, поглаживающих мошонку, обхватывающих член кольцом у основания. Ахх, приятно, и обещает отличный полёт по незнакомой трассе с фейерверком в конце, но не это главное. Соло хорош - как во всём, что он делает - но дело не в технике.  
Хороший минет можно купить, можно получить по дружбе, но поди получи с ним такой букет чувств. Смирение - и непокорность. Отчаянная надежда и напускное равнодушие. Умение держать удар и полнейшее непонимание, как на удар не нарваться.  
Хан Соло - отличный пилот с прочной репутацией неудачника. Таких на Нар Шаддаа тысячи. Но Лэндо чует неведомым чутьём: ставь на Соло. Проиграй и поставь снова. Где-то впереди ждёт такой куш, про который страшно думать, дух захватывает, и этот куш неразрывно связан с пилотом-сорвиголовой и его напарником-вуки. Но это после. А пока, что ж, сыграем пробную партию.

Горячая волна удовольствия нарастает, близится, обещает скорый финал. Лэндо чуть сжимает пальцами плечо Хана, предупреждая, что сейчас кончит. На миг он видит черноту и звёзды, вибрирует вместе с жаркой вспышкой, пронизывающей с ног до головы. Потом глубоко вдыхает, нашаривает в кармане белоснежный, чистейший платок и подаёт Хану - жест вежливости.  
Немного мягкости не помешает, Хана вскоре ждёт жестокое разочарование.

Хан, утёршись и отплевавшись, усаживается за стол, залпом допивает виски, отставляет стакан. Он растрёпан, взъерошен, он наваливается на стол грудью - маленький голографический "Сокол" покачивается у него перед носом - и спрашивает:  
\- Ну так что?  
\- Что? - переспрашивает Лэндо, наслаждаясь каждым мигом.  
\- Насчёт нашей небольшой договорённости.  
\- Какой договорённости? - интересуется Лэндо, нажатием кнопки снимая голобарьер, окружающий их столик.  
\- Ах ты! - Хан хватает его за рубашку, вздёргивает через стол, готовый то ли придушить, то ли боднуть в переносицу, но у Лэндо всё просчитано, и через секунду Хан с удивлением скашивает глаза туда, где ему под рёбра упирается ствол короткого игломёта, спрятанного под полой плаща. Лэндо любит такие игрушки. Вроде бы и не при оружии, а когда надо - вот оно. И детектор на входе не ловит.  
Дроид-охранник направляется к ним. Лэндо салютует ему двумя пальцами - мол, не нужно вмешиваться.  
\- Ну ты и сволочь, - говорит Хан и пытается пнуть его.  
\- Спокойно, - отвечает Лэндо негромко. - Ты же не думал в самом деле?..  
Хан качает головой, удивляясь то ли наглости Лэндо, то ли своему приступу простодушия. Но его рубашку выпускает. Лэндо садится сам и тянет Хана за собой. Игольник, упирающийся в почку, делает людей такими сговорчивыми...  
\- Ты, конечно, хорош, - продолжает Лэндо, - но ведь не настолько. Никто не может быть настолько хорош.

У входа слышится рычание вуки, и, прежде чем вечер перестанет быть приятным, Лэндо решает, что нужно разрядить обстановку. Ему не нужно унизить Хана. Не нужно сделать их с Чубаккой своими врагами. Вовсе нет. В этой игре другие ставки.  
\- Возможно, вышло небольшое недоразумение, - говорит он, отодвигая игольник, но не убирая насовсем.  
\- Да уж, - говорит Соло, оскалившись.  
\- Я мог бы как-нибудь загладить вину.  
Хан быстро взглядывает на него. Лэндо гасит проектор, отключает от него свой комм-линк и убирает в карман на поясе. Игломёт уже спрятан. Ловкость рук - залог успеха.  
\- Не корабль, конечно. Никто не может быть настолько хорош. Но я мог бы угостить тебя... вас обедом.  
\- Засунь себе этот обед в задницу, - искренне говорит Хан.  
\- Или отплатить аналогичной услугой, - Лэндо бросает недвусмысленный взгляд на его ширинку.  
\- Что, серьёзно?  
\- Я же вижу, ты огорчён. Это нужно исправить. Не хотелось бы, чтобы между нами осталось... недопонимание.  
Хан взвешивает его предложение в уме. Наконец решает:  
\- Отвали. Не интересует.  
А жаль. Лэндо не отказался бы попробовать, как оно будет, и готов поставить сотню кредов на то, что будет так же здорово.  
Расчёт. Азарт. Миг власти над пламенем, неподвластным никому и ничему. Трепет ресниц над полуприкрытыми глазами. Грубость или уязвимость, чего ждать?

Лэндо отмечает себе на память - стоит потом вернуться к этому разговору. Но сейчас он не настаивает.  
\- Тогда можем считать этот эпизод... первым взносом? В фонд твоей будущей покупки?  
Вот теперь Хан смеётся - так, будто поверить не может в подобную наглость.  
\- Ну ты и засранец.  
\- Я деловой человек, - поправляет Лэндо.  
\- Договорились, - бросает Хан.

Чубакка всё-таки замечает их, движется целеустремлённо, останавливается возле столика, громко сопит, переводя тяжёлый взгляд с одного на другого. Что-то спрашивает - без переводчика Лэндо улавливает только интонацию. Но он поднимает глаза, бестрепетно встречает взгляд Чубакки, улыбается по-дружески.  
\- Добрый день. Присоединишься к нам?  
Чубакка отказывается презрительным движением плеча, снова о чём-то спрашивает у Хана.  
\- Всё в порядке, - говорит тот, поспешно приглаживая волосы пятернёй. - Да, точно. Повздорили немного, ты знаешь, как это бывает. Всё улажено. Да, я пообедал. Нет, тебе не оставил. Пайком обойдёшься.  
Он щелчком пальцев подзывает дроида-официанта, кидает на стол кред-чип. Врёт, кстати, что обедал.  
\- Увидимся, Лэндо.  
\- Уже уходите?  
\- Да, у нас срочная работа наклёвывается.

Лэндо ничуть не расстроен, что чип оказывается фальшивым.  
Он расплачивается за выпивку Хана, себе заказывает ещё стаканчик. Снова включает галерею снимков, откидывается на спинку сиденья и, крутя стакан в пальцах, смотрит, как над столом парит полупрозрачный YT-1300, кореллианской сборки, в нестандартной комплектации. Характеристики, схематика, графики энергосистем под нагрузкой, изображение корабля в нескольких ракурсах. По кругу, снова и снова.


End file.
